The Future Is Now
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: The day of WrestleMania is an exciting one, especially for Seth Rollins and his girlfriend Martha. Seth/OC


This is a requested one-shot for my bestie SethRollinsbabe.

* * *

I own nothing, not even Martha.

* * *

"My face hurts"

Seth Rollins sat in the trainers room holding an ice pack to his face watching the rest of WrestleMania.

"Well Duh, You touched Heaven before Randy Orton RKO'd you to hell!"

Seth looked over at his girlfriend. "Not helping babe"

Martha shrugged. "Sorry. At least you still have this" Martha said holding up his money in the bank briefcase.

"Not for long" Seth said putting the ice pack down.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked.

"You'll see" he promised leaving the room.

Martha rolled her eyes and followed Seth out the door. "I don't like secrets"

Seth placed his hand around her shoulder and laughed.

"Your awfully happy for someone who gave the canvas a hard kiss"

Seth laughed again and kissed Martha on the top of her head.

"Now your starting to scare me" she said staring at him.

"You just don't get it do you?" Seth asked stopping and placing Martha on one of the creates.

"No I don't, please enlighten me"

Seth placed his hands on the sides on the create and leaned in close.

"I'm cashing in tonight" he whispered.

"WHAT"!? Martha squeaked

"You heard me baby, I'm doing this tonight"

"But that's Brock Lesnar! He's a beast!" Martha argued

"I know what he is. And I also know that Brock and Roman are going to beat the hell out of each other. And when their both wore out, I'll come out there and win. Simple" Seth explained.

"What about your head? I know it hurts like hell" Martha remembered

"True, but I really don't care about that" Seth said.

"You just care about winning that title, right?" Martha asked

"That and you baby" Seth said pecking her on the lips.

Seth took Martha's hand in his "I'm not waiting for the my opportunity. I'm taking it"

* * *

Martha and Seth watched the TV screen like Tigers, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

But it was really hard for the two of them to play attention, with Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury barking at each other.

"What is the problem?" Seth snapped turning to stare at his "security".

"Me and Joey decided that only one of us can to go out there with you, and Joey said he's gonna out with you" Jamie explained

"Well. Let me stop the arguing right now. Joey isn't going out with me" Seth said

"Ha! I told you-"

"Your not going either, Jamie" Seth interrupted.

"Then who is?" Jamie asked confused

"Martha"

"Huh?" Martha asked crossing her arms.

"Martha? Why does she get to go?" Jamie complained

"Because she's my girlfriend. And I want her out there for the biggest moment of my career" Seth stated.

Martha blushed as Jamie and Joey rolled their eyes.

"Did you ask Hunter and Stephanie?" Jamie asked placing his hands on his hips.

"I didn't need to, Stephanie suggested that I bring her out with me" Seth bragged as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"I can't even believe this" Jamie said throwing his arms in the air out of frustration.

"Get over it" Martha smirked as Jamie and Joey left the locker room mumbling the entire way out.

"Your terrible" Seth chuckled not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"You love me for it" Martha teased nudging him in his side.

"Will you focus on the screen?" Seth laughed.

Martha watched Brock Lesnar hit a devastating F5 on Roman Reigns as he fell down with him.

Both competitors were knocked out.

"NOW!" Martha yelled grabbing Seth's briefcase and running out of the door.

Seth was hot on her heels, running after her.

When they made it to the guerrilla position Seth stopped Martha before she could run down the ramp.

"What are you doing? Let's go" Martha said tugging on Seth's arm.

Seth pulled Martha into a passionate kiss before taking the briefcase in his hands.

"Let's do this"

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Seth curb stomped Roman Reigns face into the mat.

Martha held her breath as the ref started the count.

1...

This is it! After years of hard work tonight could be the night.

2...

Roman hasn't moved yet, and neither has Brock Lasner, who was laid out in the corner. This could be it.

...3 "RING THE BELL!"

*ding ding ding*

The biggest smile broke out on Martha's face as Seth held up the championship.

He did it!

Martha let him have his moment in the ring before he got out of the ring and they walked back up the ramp hand in hand.

Seth stopped one more time to pose with the championship, his arm was wrapped around Martha as he leaned down to whisper in here ear.

"Life is good"

Martha giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "It certainly is"

* * *

After all of the congratulations from Tyson Kidd, Cesaro, Natalya, Big Show, The Bella's, JBL, Kane, Stephanie McMahon, who wouldn't stop hugging him, and Triple H, who kept bragging about how Seth was the future and he knew the plan would work. Seth and Martha made it back to the hotel.

When Seth opened the door he groaned, what did they want?

Jamie Nobel and Joey Mercury sat on the couch with a cake and party hat's on.

"SURPRISE" They yelled throwing confetti in the air.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys? Why are you throwing confetti on the floor?"

"Because we're celebrating, Duh!" Jamie said rolling his eyes.

Both Jamie and Joey took each of Seth's hands and led him into the room, leaving Martha behind.

"We brought you a cake" Jamie said as Joey held it up for him.

"Gee, thanks guys. But I was just planning on a relaxing evening with my girlfriend" Seth apologized.

"Oh I understand, you'd rather hang out with your girlfriend then us" Jamie scoffed.

"Pretty much" Satoh shrugged as Martha smirked from behind him.

"Fine!" Jamie said as Joey picked up the cake.

"Hey, where are you taking my cake?" Seth asked as he watched them leave.

"You don't need it!" Jamie said as Martha slammed the door in his face.

"That takes care of those too" she said walking into the bedroom.

Seth laughed as he sat down on the bed with his championship in hand.

"What are you going to do? Sleep with it? Martha giggled sitting on the bed.

Seth chuckled. "No, I'm fine with just sleeping with you"

"Aw, your so sweet" Martha blushed laying her head on Seth's chest.

"I'd like to think so" Seth complimented himself.

Martha smacked his arm. "Shut up and kiss me"

"Gladly" Seth said before leaning down to kiss her.

Martha smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was always a good kisser.

Seth broke the kiss but kept their foreheads touching. "I love you so much baby"

Martha giggled and pecked him on the lips. "I love you too, champ"

Seth wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head back down on his chest. "It's gonna take a lot of hard work, but it's gonna be a lot of fun"

Martha kissed his cheek. "And I'll be right there with you, through everything"

"How was I so lucky to find you?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you did" Martha laughed. "Now let's watch some TV"

Seth watched Martha's face light up when a review for WrestleMania was on ESPN.

He was truly lucky to have her.

And he was never letting go.

* * *

I really did see a review for WrestleMania on ESPN a half hour after it came on. The guy on their was super excited.

Anywho review if you liked it, fav if you loved it, shut up if you didn't.

Love.


End file.
